This Week
by The fourth Bionic
Summary: Join Chase in this week full of accidents!,
1. Chapter 1

My name is Chase Davenport and I just had the most accidental week of my life. Let me explain how everything started.

Monday morning.

"Chase, wake up. CHASE." Someone screamed and slogged the glass of my capsule. I opened my eyes only to see Bree standing there, her arms crossed staring at me like a weirdo.

"What do you want? It's our day off."

"We have an emergency mission, suit up and let's go."

Groaning, I pressed some buttons in my capsule and immediately changed into my mission suit.

Getting out and without looking around, I walked to the kitchen in order to get a bottle if water when Adam got in the quarters like crazy resulting me closing the fridge door without looking and pinching my fingers. "Ow." I whispered, taking my glove out. Four out of the five were alreadt swollen but I did not complain about that cause the mission was more important that a literally stupid injury.

I soon joined my brothers and sister in the hydroloop and we left for the mission.

A collapsed building. Perfect. "Bree use your superspeed to take out the injured ones. Adam and Leo, get inside and take out the rubble…"

"And what are you going to do?" Adam asked suspiciously.

"I will help the firefighters to the back."

"Oh yeah, we will do all the heavy stuff and you are going to sit there, watching us?"

"Adam, I said I am gonna help."

"Boys, cut it out. There are humans who depend on us. They could be severely injured. Let alone, dead." Leo protested.

We stopped and separated. Each one of us got to his job. I spent almost two hours in the back helping, using my mollecular kinesis to redirect the rubble that was falling although it was harsh due to the pain in my fingers from earlier.

I took a deep breath while a childish scream was heard. "Oh no. There is a kid inside. I have to pull it out right away." I yelled and I inserted the now half destroyed building with the help of the escalator.

"Hello? Hello? Can you hear me?" I shouted waiting for an answer but all I received was a desperate cry for rescue. "I am coming to get you, don't worry." I told him/her being absolutely certain that I could make it.

As I was descending the stairs running, I slipped and fell flat on my face. This was the last thing in my mind before darkness overcome me.

My bionic hearing caught some faded noises and voices talking probably about me so I decided to open my eyes and see who was there.

"Chase, you are awake." Bree exclaimed happily.

I was laying on a strecher on the back of an ambulance. I made an effort to sit up but I was pushed down from a man in a blue uniform. "I suggest that we transfer you in the hospital, for some tests. Although, I have no idea how you immune syster works."

"We are humans too." I replied irritated. "And I am fine. My bionics will heal me in an hour or so."

I stood up stumbling a little but fortunately, Adam caught me in his arms.

"We will take care of him. Thank you." My siblings explained them and we left for the island.

When we arrived, almost all students were gathered in the area alongside our father and uncle. Adam, Bree and Leo went outside creating a small wall with their bodies while I stayed inside.

"Guys, where have you been? We were worried about you."

"We are fine, Mr. Davenport, except for our baby here who fell off some stairs and now he needs his daddy." Adam mocked laughing.

The wall was dismissed and I was faced with the worried yet angry expressions of and Douglas.

"Hey!" I greeted smiling.

Nobody said nothing. They just pointed upstairs.

I shook my head. Could this week get any worse?

I stood up with the help of Leo and went upstairs on the infirmary.

The doctor adviced me to stay down on the bed until he examines me which I did.

"What we have here? Chase, you are always careful. What happened today?"

"I don't know. It's like someone cursed me."

"It's alright, it happens."

After about 20 minutes of checking my whole body and placing a small cast on my two fingers who were broken, he came to a conclusion.

"I don't see any damage so you are good to go. However, you will sleep for the rest of the day."

"Fine!" I mumbled, put on my T-shirt and left the room.

Mr. Davenport was outside waiting for me. "I am okay." I supported.

"I am sure about that. Come on, let's get you downstairs and baby you until you get better."

At least the next days would be normal. Or so I

thought.

 **This story contains every single one of my injuries during the years. I hope you all enjoy the week of Chase! Love ya!**

 **~The Fourth Bionic~**


	2. Chapter 2

Tuesday

Yesterday was a disaster. I was bedridden all afternoon with Adam reading me stories and Bree acting like my mother.

It was 8:00 in the morning when I opened my eyes, blinded from the light of sun, coming from the window. I slept on the sofa last night, switching beds with Leo who seemed to enjoy it even if it was only for one night.

I stood up from the couch, changed into mentor close. It was more difficult than expected due to the cast on my fingers but I made it.

I walked out of the room, towards the cafeteria where was Douglas taking his breakfast.

"Goodmorning." I said taking a tray of the big buffet.

"You should be in bed." He told me without even greeting me.

"I am fine, Douglas. Can I join you?"

"Of course. Take a seat."

We talked for a while and then I headed to my first class.

"Hello bionic people. Today's lesson is very important. We will learn how to trick our enemy in extremely dangerous situations. First, we will use our laser or fireballs or whatever you have. I will be your target. Once I have activated my forcefield, you will keep shooting."

They all nodded and got into a line. The first one possesed a blast wave less stronger than Adam's but good enough to take you down in a sec.

"Let's begin." I said and tried to activate my forcefield which somehow did not work and I felt flying some meters away.

"Ow." I yelled while all students gathered around me, checking if I was okay. The truth is that my back hurt like crazy but I did not say anything. I slowly stood up clutching my back and walked to the hydroloop without saying any word to them.

"Hey Adam." I said as I inserted the quarters and saw him watching a video in his tablet. "What are you watching?"

"Actually I am spying on Bree who is in the mainland with Caitlyn talking to a boy."

"That's illegal. I want too." I ran as fast I could and landed to the couch harder than I expected. "Ouch."

"Are you okay?"

"Of course. Let me see."

We watched our sistee being ridiculous to that poor guy. As for Caitlin, she was the same. Those old jeans and tight t-shirts did not fit at her at all. I am wondering how a boy can be with her in a relationship.

My eyes started closing from the pain and soon I drifted off holding Adam's arm. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Mmm." I mumbled and fell asleep.

As soon as I woke up, I faced my father staring at me in concern. "What do you want?" I whispered.

"Your team told me what happened. Did you hurt?"

"No."

"Good cause I need your help. Leo broke the glass where Donnie keeps his bees." Douglas

"Wait, you mean that those little monsters are somewhere in the academy spying on us? We have to get ou taught of here." I screamed panicked due to the fact I was allergic to bees when I felt a sting in my right arm and noticed it.

Immediately, I started breathin glimmering heavily, gripping on my father T-shirt and after that gasping for air.

"I am calling the doctor." I heard Douglas' voice saying while leaving from the room.

The light of the sun was not so strong anymore, it must have been afternoon. I οwas waiting there feeling the air from my lungs ending and my arm getting more and more swollen as the time passed.

Suddenly, the sky went dark and rain filled the whole area. Strong winds, lighting and Douglas nowhere to be found.

"Help." I tried to shout but it came out as a whisper.

"Chase, we are here." A voice was heard.

I looked up and noticed our doctor and father coming towards me. He sat by my side, pulling a needle out of his bag injecting me with that.

Clear air filled my lungs as I took a deep normal breath again. He examined me a little more and concluded that my only injury was the one on the back which I had to admit too.

Mr. Davenport got inside the dorms. From his running footsteps, I was sure that it was an emergency.

"Guys, the storm is category 4. We must go to the training area if we want to survive. Come on." He shouted but no one moved.

"Why aren't you coming?"

Both people pointed at me.

"Oh great. Chase, they told me about this morning but they also said, you were alright. Why did you lie?"

"Whoa Donnie, the kid almost died 10 minutes ago because of your stupid bees." Douglas insested.

"Who touched my bees?"

"Leo."

"Guys, stop." I screamed at the top of my lungs cause I saw the brushes of the trees breaking coming towards us.

Mr. Davenport picked me up in bridal style and we all ran to the training area.

My siblings gasped at my sight but I comforted them by explaining them the whole incident.

After what it seemed 7 hours, the thunderstorm was stopped and everybody were in their rooms sleeping peacefully while I was on the infirmary listening to my uncle's yells.

"Mr. Davenport can I go to sleep now?"

"No, I did not finish yet."

"I am tired. Please."

"Chase, I just want you to be okay."

"I'll be fine, dad." He smiled and sat there on the chair with me.

 **Second day of accidents. What will come next? I don't know when I am going to upload because I have a terrible pain in my side.**

 **Love ya!**

 **~The Fourth Bionic~**


	3. AN

Hello guys!I am going through a lot these days, I was in the hospital, I am bedridden and I can't upload my stories at the moment. I hope you understand! :)

I'll be back as soon as I recover.

I love you all!

~The Fourth Bionic~


	4. Chapter 3

Wednesday

It was early in the morning and I woke up feeling exchausted from last night's events. Nothing could compare to the pain of my fingers as I pressed them against the soft couch totally forgetting that they were broken.

Mr. Davenport took me home last night considering the fact that it was safer than the island and forced me to sleep in the living room only to keep an eye on me. Tasha was already awake making breakfast. I approached the counter and sat on the chair.

"Good morning, Tasha." I mumbled getting all her attention.

"Hello, honey, how are you feeling?

"I am good. I can't wait to go back to my students." I admitted.

"Chase Davenport until you recover fully, you will stay here and attend school. Is that clear?" A voice was heard coming from the elevator. Mr. Davenport.

I immediatelly faced him, shocked. "What do you mean by that?"

"I don't trust you back on the island with Douglas so you will stay with us here as long as it is required. Now, go get dressed. You are gonna be late for your first day."

I nodded and descended on the lab. It had not changed a lot, just two or three cyberdesks had been added. I quickly inserted my capsule and programmed it to the daily clothes.

When I was ready, I went out to the garage where Mr. Davenport was waiting for me inside the car.

We started it and went out on the road. Mission Creek was the same everytime. Huge roads, a lot of buildings and people who don't care about each other. Mr. Davenport was driving when I felt something hitting my door, the car went flying and everything went black.

My whole body hurt like a ten thousand tones truck on it. I opened my eyes and saw strange people straggling to do something. My legs were stuck under the front of the car. I tried to speak but nothing would come out.

"Take it easy boy. We will get you out of here, I promise, okay?" A woman said.

I nod my head and closed my eyes again.

Things were different this time. Everything was quiet. For a moment, I thought I was not alive anymore until I heard a voice whispering. "Why he isn't waking up?"

It was time to open my eyes. Yeah it was. Adam was standing on the top of the bed talking to my father whose face had a plaster on it.

"A-Adam." I tried to speak.

"Chase! You are awake!" He exclaimed happily.

"What happened?" I asked attempting to sit up with no success.

"Don't push yourself hard. A truck hit us and you were unconscious for seven hours. Fortunatelly, you did not hurt so bad. Just a broken knee and ankle. The doctors told us it is a miracle you survived. Also, we removed your chip just in case."

Oh man, this was more harsh than I expected.

"I am sorry, Chase. It was my fault that you are here." My "dad" said.

"No, it's not. It could have happened to anyone." I replied, finally finding the courage to sit up and noticed that no one else was in the room. It made me a bit sad so I looked down at my hands which were connected to IV's.

Why me? Why now that I started to cooperate with people and hung out with them? I was about to be bedridden for over a month.

"Chase, don't worry. Remember the small car I had made for grandma Rose? You can use it on the island." Mr. Davenport told me trying to make me feel better while Adam was preoccupied playing with my heart monitor.

"Adam stop changing the cables. Okay, Mr. Davenport, I will use it!" I answered cracking a small smile.

The time had passed and the sun started to fall slowly. Bree had come, Tasha had come, Leo had come yet I was feeling loneliness. Even Perry had come.

I was laid on the bed, not that I could stand up and start dancing, when the door opened and a huge bucket of flowers was appeared in my view. I stared at it for some minutes and it started moving.

Trent. Trent?

My former classmate and teacher stood there silent for a few seconds before grabbing a chair and placing it next to the bed.

"Hello, Bionic freak."

I figured out that he would say something like that.

"Hey Trent." I greeted faking an ironic smile.

"So, are you ok?" he asked not catching my eyes.

"Yeah, I am very well."

"Good."

"What do you want Trent?"

"Look, I want to apologize. I was the one who injured you. But I didn't do it on purspose."

I have to admit, not only I got hurt, bad, it was from the man who bullied me the most at school. Yeap, this week was gonna be "amazing."

 **So, finally I am back. I had an awful April going to the hospital and then doctors and I still haven't recovered. Anyway, this is the new chapter of "This Week", I hope you all enjoyed it and liked it. I am preparing a new story for you. Also, we have a trend on twitter this week, whoever wants is free to help us! The only thing you need to do is to use #LabRatsEliteForceSeason2 in your tweets! Thank you very much! Love ya!**

 **~The Fourth Bionic~**


	5. Chapter 4

Thursday

Thursday was always my favourite day, even now that I was in hospital. Trent apologized for last morning's incident and the whole day was normal except some small accidents.

Waking up, I faced Adam sitting on the chair next to the bed with his body curled and his eyes closed. My leg was throbbing at the moment, my father nowhere to be found and moreover, the weather was rainy. I hate this kind of rain, everything goes black, the sky is turned into a hole which is ready to eat you and in some cases, the city could totally black out.

"Adam, Adam." I whispered without response. "ADAM."

He flinched a bit opening his eyes and falling of the chair, something that made me starting laughing hard. "What do you want?" he asked irritated.

"Sorry, I am just in pain." I replied lowering my head.

"No, I am sorry for yelling at you. Do you need the doctor? Should I call Mr. Davenport?"

"Just stay here. Let's play something." My brother pulled his phone of the pocket, joined me on the bed and we played Maze Runner for long until a not so pleasant surprise expected us.

"Hello bionic world, I, the Donald Davenport, the most handsome and smartest person in the world present you…"

"Your ego…" I mumbled.

"Ha-ha, very funny. I present to you, my latest invention, the wheelchair who takes you wherever you want in an instant."

We both looked at him like weirdos but he did not stop bragging about himself.

"Wanna give it a try?" My "father" asked pointing at his new chair.

I nodded and Adam immediately picked me up, placing me as gently as he could on there. At first, I scanned all the buttons and due to my super intelligence, I was able to use it properly. You know, what they say "Nothing perfect lasts long."

To begin with, the wheelchair glitched after about twenty minutes in action, throwing me off of it on a wall causing my head to bleed. "Ow!" I screamed in panic while many doctors kneeled down on my side.

"Are you alright?" One of them asked touching my head with her hands and the other put a flashlight in front of my eyes, telling me to follow it.

Adam and Mr. Davenport seemed preoccupied especially when they took them out in the waiting room and carried me all the way to the emergency.

After two hours, well it felt like a year of tests, I was brought into my room, laying down on my soft bed watching TV with a sleeping Adam on my left side and a half sleeping Mr. Davenport on my right.

"Guys, you should go back to the island. I'll be fine." I whispered to both.

"No, it's alright. We will stay here as long as it needs." Mr. Davenport answered turning his head back to the TV screen.

I felt my eyes closing slowly and soon fell in a deep sleep.

 _A forest with tall trees and a small cabin, divided with a huge door. Being curious of what's in there, I decided to go in and explore it. I climbed the gigantic gate and succesfully managed not to fall. Approaching slowly, marching like an ant, I looked on the inside and saw Krane torturing someone, someone… familiar I should say, wait, that was Daniel… He electrocuted him, burned him, cut him, I wanted to assist him so badly, however something pulled me back like an invisible force. "Daniel." I shouted without hearing my voice. I stopped breathing for a sec and everything went black._

I half opened my eyes, sweating all over my body. Mr. Davenport and Adam, still there.

"Chase are you okay? You mumbled something about Daniel. You probably had a nightmare." My uncle asked.

"Yeah, just a nightmare. Adam, can you make me a favor?"

"Sure!" My brother said standing up.

"Can you stay with me through the night? I am a little scared." I admitted waiting for any kind of insult from him.

"Of course! I can do that! Whatever my baby brother wants." He smiled.

The door opened and the doctor inserted the room holding a pen in his hand. "Can you go out please?" He asked politely so my father and brother left.

The doctor, his name was Ryan, I saw it on the label, took out his stethoscope and pressed it against my chair. "Take a breath" he said and I took one. "Another one." Another one and another one. The same thing happened when he touched my back, yeah it was cold. He moved on to my leg which was still in the cast and my head which was a bit swollen.

"Well your test results came out fine, fortunately there is not possibility of concussion or any internal bleeding so you will be fine and able to go home tomorrow.

"Thanks for the good news." I said smiling.

"No problem." He replied and got out.

I saw Adam getting in with Mr. Davenport standing on the door.

"Chase, I am going back on the academy, I wonder what Leo and Bree did. Are you gonna be okay?" He asked while coming closer and kissing me on the forehead.

I nodded and he left.

"So, what do you want to do lady golfer?" Adam inquired.

"Nothing with a guy whi thinks I look like that. Seriously Adam? After what I've been through?"

"I am just messing with you, shortie."

I glared at him but he just hugged me. And somehow this day was over and we both fell asleep on my bed.

 **It took so long to write this but it's finally here. The only thing I want to tell you, is that you are all really amazing readers and people and I wouldn't be here without you! (I recently had a fight and lost some friends and I am lucky to have you!) I hope you all enjoy this chapter! See you next time! Love ya!**

 **~The Fourth Bionic~**


	6. Chapter 5

Friday

It was already Friday. This week came to an end very quickly for the others who stayed safe.

Today, was my release from the hospital and I was so excited that I was able to go home again.

Mr. Davenport came early to pick Adam and me up, fortunately, he told me I could return back on the academy.

After a careful examination from the doctor and a guidance in order to be safe.

Inside me, I did not want to go back cause Bree would treat me like a mother again and all the students would not even approach me.

Anyway, we got out of the hospital and I inserted the car being assisted by my brother, on the back seat and he joined me instantly. Mr. Davenport started driving more carefully this time, till we reached the entrance of the hydroloop.

"Hello, Mr. Davenport. Are you alright Chase?" The guard asked as soon as he saw me holding crunches.

I nodded, walking in the hydroloop with my brother and uncle. We sat on the confortable chairs and we started our journey back home.

We got out facing Leo ready to throw a blast wave on the doll, poor doll when he heard Davenport's voice and his hand turned the wrong way and hit my stomach, I fell on the floor in pain, Mr. Davenport, Adam, Leo and the others kneel down on me, asked me questions that I could not answer.

I tried to sit up a little, but I was in pain so I layed back down on the floor.

"Chase, can you hear me?" Mr. Davenport asked.

I just nodded.

"Guys, help me carry him to the dorms." My uncle said.

"If I can do something to help…" Leo made an effort to say but he was interrupted.

"No Leo, you've done enough." He yelled and helped me alongside 2 students.

I was laid on the couch pretending to be sleeping when I heard two familiar voices.

"We have to go without him."

"But he is the one who knows how to solve this."

"Adam, he is injured."

"I know but he is also so small that no one will see him."

Classic Adam. He wouldn't stop joking about my height even if he was injured.

I opened my eyes and took a peek at my siblings as they were getting in their mission suits. Even though my leg was killing me, it was placed in a special cast made by Douglas and Mr. Davenport and fortunately I was able to walk. It was too risky, I know but I could not leave them alone.

So, I inserted my capsule, wore my suit, stole Mr. Davenport's helicopter and followed their direction.

When I arrived there, I noticed a small house in the woods. What could possibly be wrong with that, then I saw Sebastian attempting to kill Adam and Bree.

"Stop." I yelled, "running" as fast I could.

"Chase what are you doing here?" Bree screamed probably worried.

"It's not the time, Sebastian what do you want with them? Why are you after us again?" I asked.

"I learned that my father was alive but you killed him. You, Chase Davenport are going to pay for what you did." Sebastian shouted and took a gun out of his pocket. "Since you removed my chip, this is all I have left."

"Chase run, go!" I heard my brother and sister screaming but I stayed there. I was their mission leader so I had to protect them at any cost.

For the first time of my life, I gave up. I stood there waiting for him to take me down. "Come on, do it." I thought looking at him.

Suddenly, I felt a burn in my chest and I know I was done for it.

"Chase!" A voice screamed, I was on the floor my vision blurry, coughing and bleeding, gasping for air. My time had come.

 **Here is the latest chapter of This Week. This one is dedicated to my friend Susz, whose stories are so amazing and I can't wait for her to come back!**

 **Poor Chasey, he got shot! Will he survive? Let's see! Love ya!**

 **~The Fourth Bionic~**


	7. Chapter 7

Saturday

"Chase, Chase, hold on!" I could hear voices, not clear, faded voices.

My vision was blurry, only three faded faces were visible, they must had been Adam, Bree and Leo.

"Just hold on." Another voise yelled.

Those are the moments I remember from yesterday.

The next thing I knew, I was on a bed unable to open my eyes despite all my efforts.

"Why isn't he waking up?" Someone said.

"Relax, Bree the doctor said it will take time. He lost a lot of blood." That was Davenport for sure.

"You are lucky that my little leg and hand saved you." Leo bragged, who else could it be?

I managed to open my eyes after a while and took a peak at the room. White walls, light blue windows and the sunlight could blinded you which meant it was early in the morning. Bree, Mr. Davenport, my father, and Leo were there.

"H-Hey g-guys." I whispered.

"Chase, you are okay." Bree exclaimed happily as she hugged me.

"Welcome back Chase." Davenport said.

I smiled.

"We will go out now. Douglas will stay with you, okay?" Davenport asked.

I nodded and they all left. Douglas did not talk at all, really weird for him.

"Is something wrong?" I asked and noticed his eyes. Green like he was under the Tritton App. "Dougie?" I inquired once more when he was transformed to… Krane. He was alive. He was alive. As soon as he approached, I jumped off the bed without feeling any pain, that was weird but it did not matter. Krane caught me from the back of the hospital gawn and threw me on the wall and everything went black.

"No." I woke up, sitting up violently sensing a pain like a knife inserted my side. Two hands hugged me, I turned around only to see Adam pulling back on the bed.

"Relax, it's just a nightmare." Bree said as she stroke my hair.

I kept sweating for a while and noticed blood on my gawn.

"I am calling the doctor." Bree yelled and super sped to his office.

It felt like a thousand swords cut your skin and ripped your heart out. The pain on my side was out of chart and it was hard to breathe too.

The door opened and a man with white uniform inserted the room holding some papers.

"Chase Davenport?"

I nodded.

"Good. Let's take a peek on your injury."

He was suddenly transformed into Krane. I was about to scream but he put his hand on my mouth, making me gasp for air.

"If you dare to speak, I'll kill you." He told me and I nodded being really afraid.

The blood on my gawn was increased, something which was not very good for my health.

Krane inserted something in my IV and everything went black.

When I opened my eyes, I found myself in an old warehouse full of inventions and other stuff that I could not recognise. I sat up a little and noticed that my legs were strapped on a table. I was still in my hospital clothing.

Krane came in the room, holding a knife, smiling like a maniac.

"Chase Davenport, so young, so innonent. Too bad I have to kill you."

"What do you want from me?" I yelled hurting more and more.

"Easy, you have the brains. The team is nothing without you. It will be easier to destroy your family."

"I won't let you do that."

"Too late." He replied and stubbed me in the stomach.

 **Hey guys, I am back on this story! I am sorry I kept you in waiting! So what's gonna happen to Chase? Stay tuned. Love ya!**

 **~The Fourth Bionic~**


	8. Chapter 8

Sunday

After Krane's attack, I knew I had no chance of surviving. My stomach bled to death, some doctors tried to stop the bleeding but I don't know anything else. I can't remember. Well, it would be a miracle if I survive based on what has happened to me this week.

Now, I am in really calm place, it looks like a prairie. The place is full of grass with flowers, colorful flowers. The sky is so bright that you could stare at it for days. There is no one else in here, something that worries me a lot but I don't mind being alone. I was alone all my life, anywise.

I lay down on the grass staring at the clouds which form a ship -it looks like Titanic if you notice it carefully- when I hear a voice calling my name. It's a faded voice coming from the sky. "Chase, Chase, wake up. I'll be a great brother. I will never throw you again." That's all that it says and I recognize it easily. It's Adam's voice. If he tells me to wake up, that means I haven't died.

I look for a way to escape from this place but I cannot find anything. I sit down on the grass, disappointed, all I want is to cry. Adam's voice is on my mind and I really want to go back to him and my family. I keep sitting there with my knees close to my chest when I feel a hand touching my shoulder. I raise my head and see a girl close to my age, a blond girl with beautiful brown eyes smiling at me.

"Who are you?" I ask.

"Hello, Chase. I can help you go back to your brother."

"What? How do you know about it? Who are you?" I ask again and stand up furious.

"Can you relax for a minute? I am trying to help. To be clear. You are not dead, you are between life and death, I am like that too, only for a longer time. According to the doctors, I am too weak to recover. After falling off that bridge..."

Before she finishes her words, I interrupt. "Bridge? The bridge accident back in November? I almost fell off it."

"Well, I fell, but let's not continue the conversation. Look, if you want to wake up, you should believe that you can do it. Say, "I can wake up, I can do it" and you're gonna open your eyes." She explains and I stare at her like a weirdo.

I do as I've been told and immediately I am lost from this world.

Adam's voice is getting louder as I open my eyes and move my left hand a little. As soon as I adjust myself to my surroundings, I see Adam, Bree, Mr. Davenport and Leo sitting there, the two of them on a couch on my left side and the other two on the chairs next to me.

"Hey, guys," I speak in a hoarse voice.

"Chasey, welcome back," Adam exclaimed happily.

"What happened?" I ask curiously.

"Long story short, Krane stabbed you, we almost lose you, you woke up and blah blah blah," Adam explains.

"Don't listen to him, you are gonna be okay," Bree says stroking my hair.

"Glad to have you back." Mr. Davenport exclaims coming closer. "I am sorry you for what you had to go through this week.

I look down at the broken parts of my body and laugh. "It's okay Mr. Davenport, I'll be fine." I smile and sit up a little. " I wanted to ask you, remember when the bridge fell?"

"Yeah why?" He asks.

"There was that girl, she fell off it and I think she hasn't wake up ever since. Is she in this hospital?"

"Chase what are you talking about?"

"She is here. I talked to her brother earlier." Bree answers making us all stare. "What? He was cute!"

We all laugh and I close my eyes for a while.

"We should let him rest." A voice is heard and suddenly there's silence in the room.

I open my eyes and she stands in front of me smiling. She's wearing a white dress and black high heels.

"Hey!" I greet waving to her with my broken hand that doesn't hurt anymore.

"Hello!" She smiles a little more.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to congratulate you that you came back to life."

"Thanks. What about you?"

"I think I'll stay here for a while, you know a sudden waking up would be a disaster for my family."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because the day of the accident, we had a huge fight."

"I am sure they have forgotten it."

"Not so sure."

"You have to give them a chance though. I am pretty certain that they love you much more than you think and they would sacrifice their lives for you."

"I don't know... I am not ready yet." she sayd and dissapears without saying another word.

I open my eyes again only to see Adam staring at me.

"What are you doing?" I ask full of curiosity.

"I try to imagine you with a moustache."

I sigh. "Where is Mr. Davenport and Bree?"

"Oh Mr.Davenport is home with Leo and Tasha and Bree is talking to Mr. Hottie out there. It seems that his sister woke up after seven months."

I beam and think of her words. "Have fun with your fam." I whisper. "Adam can I see her?"

"No, no stepping out of this room."

"But..." I speak when the door opens and a boy around 18 inserts it pushing a wheel chair with a girl on it. It's her. It's her.

"Hey." I say.

"Hey Chase." She greets.

"She wanted to see you so I brought her in. I hope it's not a problem."

"No."

"Here you go Jessica." He says and leaves being followed by Adam who seems to notice that I wanted to stay alone with her.

We talked with Jessica for like four hours until she too tired to stay in the wheel chair and her brother carried her to her room.

Well this week was a disaster but at last it turned to be one of the best of my whole life. My family is more united than ever and I met a girl! What else do I need?

 **Hey guys, it's me, Joanna, the Fourth Bionic, I am back with the last chapter of This Week. I hope you like it! See you in another story and thank you for all your favorites, follows and reviews. Love you all!**

 **~The Fourth Bionic~**


End file.
